Mi protector vampiro
by Jay.B FE
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una joven de tan solo 15 años que se encuentra sometida a trabajar en un burdel. Lugar donde los vampiros van a saciar todo tipo de necesidades, incluyendo la alimentaria. Hasta que un día conoce a Itachi Uchiha un vampiro de sangre pura que desde que la conoce querrá protegerla y permanecer a su lado.../ lo se pésimo summary :C
1. Prólogo: Itachi

**Bueno nueva historia, así que espero que la disfruten...y bueno si tengo errores o me falta algo.. hacérmelo saber. Se que tengo que trabajar todavía demasiado a la hora de escribir :)**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: ITACHI**

**.**

**.**

Oscuridad. La poca luz que quedaba comenzaba a desaparecer. No era necesario verificarlo con mis propios ojos. Sentía como la brisa de la noche comenzaba a colarse por mis huesos, y con ello una noche más de soledad. Todas las noches era lo mismo, me dejaban sola y sin nada con que taparme, solo con estas pequeñas prendas, las cuales consistían en un pequeño short y una blusa fina de tirantes. Muchas veces quise buscar una salida, pero los barrotes de esta celda eran tan fuertes que mi ánimo se iba al piso al siquiera intentar pensar en que podía doblarlos. Además el miedo de tan solo toparme a una de esas criaturas me hacía temer al simple escape, por lo que a veces solo me quedaba a esperar que el día pasara. Nunca fui paciente, pero al estar encerrada comprendí que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. Un hombre gordo de unos 40 años con aspecto serio y mirada hostil me mantenían vigilada las 24 horas del día lo que hacía que mis posibilidades de escapar sean de uno entre un millón.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ingrese en este lugar que ya ni siquiera recuerdo la causa del por qué….no…no espera. Ya lo recuerdo…fue una mañana de un 14 de febrero cuando sucedió…

.

_-Sakura ¡entra a la casa! – ordeno mi madre._

_-Ya voy – de inmediato gire sobre mis talones y corrí hacia ella._

_Corrí tan rápido que en menos de 5 minutos me puse frente a ella con una gran sonrisa._

_-Mira lo que te traje mami – dije enseñándole unas flores._

_Por un momento creí que a ella le gustarían pero el instante me di cuenta que me encontraba equivocada. Su gruesa mano fue a dar a mi mejilla y con ello un grito._

_-¿¡En esto desperdicias tu tiempo!? ¿¡ah!? – exigió volviéndome a golpear._

_Deje que unas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro y salí corriendo del umbral. Ingresé lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y le puse seguro._

_¿Por qué debía de ser tan grosera conmigo?_

_._

Siempre supe que ella no me quería porque yo había sido producto de una violación, por lo que mirarme era doloroso. Pero ese día cuando me entregó…..fue el día en el que prácticamente morí frente a sus ojos.

.

_Tenía apenas 8 años cuando lo hizo esa misma mañana. Luego de haber estado llorando como media hora ella toco mi puerta y me exigió que le abriera._

_-Cámbiate de ropa y baja! – ordenó saliendo de mi cuarto._

_Cumplí su orden con desgano y cuando baje la vi a ella y a esos dos hombres._

_-Ven sakura! quiero presentarte a alguien._

_Con pasos temblorosos camine hacia ella, mientras me escondía en su espalda._

_-Saluda – ordenó._

_-B..Buen d-día_

_-Buenos días hermosura – respondió el más viejo de los dos._

_-Y bien…¿qué les parece? – preguntó mi madre, mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me ponía enfrente de ellos._

_-Bueno debo admitir que es una lindura. Tiene una carita preciosa, y no dudo que en uno años vas a ser la más solicitada entre todas las chicas – sonrió con arrogancia._

_-Excelente! Entonces hay trato o no señores? _

_-Claro que si señora Haruno – comentó el hombre gordo estirando su mano, a lo que mi madre le daba un apretón._

_-¿Trato? – pregunté inocentemente. En ese entonces solo era una niña y no estaba consciente de lo que ese trato implicaba._

_-Te irás con nosotros a vivir dulzura – respondió el moreno._

_-Mamá? Qué es esto? Vivir con ellos? Por qué? – ella no respondió mis preguntas solo se levanto del sillón y se adentró a la cocina._

_Cuando ella se retiró del salón comenzó todo. Las miradas de aquellos tipos en mi inocente cuerpo, su tacto tosco...sus risas, mis llantos, mis suplicas. Nada, absolutamente nada le importo a mi madre. Grité lo más que pude, le rogué ayuda, le pide perdón, hice lo que la desesperación me llegó a hacer, sin embargo todas mis palabras eran ahogadas entre los gemidos guturales de aquellos tipos. Cuando estuvieron saciados se separaron de mi, y me dejaron tirada en el suelo desnuda. Fue ahí cuando mi madre atravesó la puerta. La mire dolida, inclusive estire mi mano en busca de protección pero ella nunca me la dio._

_._

Nunca espere algo más allá de un poco de afecto, pero haberme dejado tirada en el suelo como una basura fue algo que partió mi corazón…

.

_No me digne a decir ninguna palabra. Solo espere a que ellos me terminaran de vestir. Cuando lo hicieron se acercaron a mi rostro y me besaron violentamente, les escupí en la cara y ellos me dieron una cachetada. Tras recibir el golpe mire a mi madre, ella no mostraba ningún rastro de sentimiento. Simplemente no le importaba._

_-Cada encuentro que tenga, se te irá pagando. Este dinero es por adelantado – dijo el moreno entregándole una bolsa. Ella la abrió y contó el dinero, cuando se aseguró que estaba completo sonrió y asintió._

_-Adiós sakura – murmuro. No le respondí, solo agache mi cabeza y me deje llevar._

_._

Después de eso, me encerraron en esta celda por 7 años, en los cuales solo me sacaban para satisfacer a algunas de esas criaturas y de vez en cuando a un hombre en específico, James.

Aquí en este mundo donde los que mandan son los vampiros. No existe lo que es la libertad de expresión o el privilegio de gozar la privacidad.

Los humanos quienes fuimos sometidos ante sus ocurrencias, ahora vivimos en un mundo hostil y grotesco. Donde la gente sale a las calles con miedo de que algunas de esas criaturas los asesinen o se alimenten de ellos. Por lo general desde que las niñas cumplen siete u ocho años de edad son reclutadas a esta pocilga, donde son vendidas para que satisfagan sus necesidades. Lo primero que hacen es violarlas para que esas criaturas no tengan problema a la hora de cometer el acto. Segundo las acostumbran a andar con pequeñas prendas. Tercero les hacen creer que nunca podrán salir de aquí y por último cuatro, les enseñan a satisfacerlos.

Cuando eres niña no tienes tantos clientes, pero cuando cumples mi edad, o sea 15 años. Las citas te llueven. He conocido a tantos hombres que no recuerdo ni siquiera sus rostros en específico. Gordos, flacos, altos, pequeños, medianos, feos, guapos, trompudos, cejones…etc. Solo uno quedo en mi mente. Aunque no lo crean tras este inocente rostro se esconde una infinidad de secretos. Cada hombre que venía a mí o mejor dicho cada criatura que venía a mí me contaban sus sufrimientos e impotencias, a la vez que se descargaban. Desde muy pequeña maduré para poder sobrevivir en este lugar, y a estas alturas créanme que no conozco la palabra "afecto".

Cerré los ojos por un instante y suspiré fuertemente. Estaba harta de este olor fétido. Los hombres de la limpieza nunca podían usar algún desinfectante. Lo único que hacían era echarle agua, en eso consistía su limpieza. Me podían hasta salir hongos en los pies y ellos no moverían ni un solo dedo por cambiar las cosas.

Giré mi cabeza y abrí los ojos para observar la mirada hostil de aquel guardia.

- ¿Qué me miras? – me gritó el moreno. A lo que simplemente me digne a soltar una sonrisa de burla – ¡Más te vale perra que quites esa sonrisita si no quieres problemas!

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué me harás? – lo reté.

- De todo – comentó lujurioso. Entonces decidí callar.

No era nada bueno que provocara a alguien más, ya suficiente tenía con aguantar a los apestosos de los compradores.

Miré a mi lado derecho y vi a Nadia, la menor de todas las chicas retorcerse de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Nadia? – pregunté mientras me estiraba para encararla.

- Me arde el estómago – respondió entre gemidos. Mi vista inmediatamente paró en aquel moreno.

- ¿Por qué no le dais comida?

- Porque tuvo un pleito con un cliente y este es su castigo. A menos que tú, pequeña zorrita quisieras cederle, tú cena. – la idea sonaba tan tentadora que no dudé en aceptarla. Yo asentí y él se levantó desganado, en busca del plato de comida.

Cuando hubo regresado le vi extenderle el plato. Ella gustosa lo recibió y en menos de cinco minutos se lo devoró. Pude ver en su rostro ansiedad, hambre, dolor y sobretodo sufrimiento. Sabía que mi plato no lo iba a llenar, puesto a que no ha comido hace dos días, sin embargo esperaba que mi comida por lo menos omitiera su ardor. Vi sus ojos celestes posarse en mí y sonreírme, le devolví la sonrisa y escuché su fina voz.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Suspiré una vez más desganada y esperé a que el día pasara. Era aburrido esperar a que un nuevo día surgiera, pero eso no era lo peor, no por lo menos para las menores, que constantemente sufrían al ver que algún hombre entraba para seleccionar a su chica.

De repente vi al moreno contestar su **boqui toqui** apresuradamente, mientras su cara demostraba desesperación. Por un momento lo vi temblar, luego trato de relajar sus músculos al notar que todas lo mirábamos impacientes e intrigadas.

- Vuelvan a dormir – ordenó furioso.

Nadie le respondió como siempre, al igual que nadie le despegó la mirada de su semblante.

De repente el sonido de una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Vi al moreno poner cara de pánico con una vista en específico, la puerta. Gire mi cabeza lo más rápido que pude y vi a un pelirojo sonreír maliciosamente, mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

- No me hagas daño, por favor – suplicó el guardia. El rió y con una rapidez inhumana corrió hacia él, y le clavó su mano en el pecho para después sacar su corazón.

Todas las chicas gritaron al ver tremendo acto. Por mi parte solo apreté mis ojos lo más rápido que pude. Esperé impacientemente el siguiente movimiento de aquel tipo, hasta que se dignó a hablar.

- Tienen 2 minutos para correr antes que las mate – sentenció.

Mi mirada directamente se posó en el candado, y me fijé en que este estaba roto ¿él nos liberó?

- Que corran! – gritó eufórico.

No quise escuchar más y me levanté como pude, para correr con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué clases de vampiro es? ¿Qué vampiro en su sano juicio deja libre a la comida de su especie?. Omití por un momento mis pensamientos y me dedique no más a correr. A travesé el largo pasillo que dividía a las diferentes habitaciones y corrí a la puerta de emergencia. La abrí y sentí el frío colarse por mis huesos. Jadeé fuertemente y pude observar mi aliento, gracias al frío que hacía. Pronto la desesperación apareció y dude en qué camino escoger, pero al escuchar balazos y gritos, corrí a cualquier dirección.

A lo lejos divisé un pequeño callejón al cual decidí ir.

Todo estaba tan oscuro que se me hacía complicado ver por donde corría, pero entre tropiezos y tanteos llegué al callejón.

Me decidí en esconder tras un tacho de basura. Esperé impacientemente a que se dejaran de escuchar los gritos, sin embargo estos nunca cesaron, de hecho hasta se escucharon más cerca. De un momento a otro un ruido retumbó en el callejón. Saqué un poco la cabeza y me dispuse a ver la escena.

- Por favor basta! – suplicó la joven.

- Shhh….tranquila guapa, tú y yo lo vamos a disfrutar – respondió el sujeto.

Vi como comenzaba a sacarse su ropa hasta solo quedarse en bóxer. La rabia me invadió ¿será que algún día esto parará?

Sigilosamente cogí la tapa del tacho de basura y me la guardé entre los brazos. Observé la escena y lo vi enterrar su cabeza entre el cuello de la joven. Esta gritaba pidiendo auxilio mientras el sostenía sus manos.

Respiré hondo, y camine hacia él lentamente. Alce la tapa y le puse toda la fuerza que tuve, a base de rabia, de dolor y de rencor. ¡Bum! Uno solo fue necesario para dejarlo soñado.

El tipo calló en el frágil cuerpo de la chica, y vi de su cabeza empezar a salir sangre. Tal vez lo había matado.

- Gracias, muchas gracias – murmuró entre llanto mientras empujaba al sujeto para levantarse. Yo calculaba que era una chica de 17 años como máximo.

- Deja de agradecerme y corre. La gente como tú corre demasiado peligro en lares como estos – y le di la espalda.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No debe importarte – respondí al momento que salía del callejón corriendo.

Algunas chicas tenían mucha suerte de no tener que vender su cuerpo. A ellas no se les permitía por el hecho de ser hijas de familias adineradas. Yo siendo pobre, me tocó sufrir la misma desgracia que todas las de mi misma posición económica. Por ende me encontraba en aquella pocilga.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, divisé que al final de la calle se veía una silueta femenina. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la vi.

- Nadia! – la llamé. Pero ella no volteo.

Seguí corriendo con fuerza y cuando estuve en frente de ella, pasó algo que nunca hubiera deseado que pase. Un vampiro torció su cabeza en dos segundos. Le quitó su cabeza y su cuerpo inerte cayó al piso.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco…._ él la mato ._ Nadia, la más joven, mi única amiga, mi compañera de celda…._había muerto._ Todo por culpa de aquella bestia, sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían por mis lágrimas de rabia. Algún día aprendería a matarlas.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí! – no emití ni un sonido solo me quedé estática – eres muda?

- ¿Por qué no gritas? – preguntó furioso. Me removí incómoda en mi sitio y hablé.

- ¿Para que quieres que lo haga? ¿Para qué disfrutes de mi dolor?

- Vaya! Si hablas, de hecho hasta lo haces demás – comentó complacido.

Vi su rostro. Era blanco como un muerto, ojos rojos como la sangre, mirada maliciosa y tenebrosa, un poco fría de en vez cuando, hombros anchos y fuertes y pelo desordenado. Posé mi vista en su boca, esta se abrió y mostró sus colmillos.

Todos eran iguales, su apariencia era exquisita, eran tan deseables para un humano que esa era nuestra perdición. Para esto fueron creados para tentar a su alimento y luego degustarlos.

Sentí su brazo posarse en mi hombro, y de inmediato temblé. Él soltó una carcajada y me jalo hacia sí mismo.

- Estás nerviosa?

- Hmf…. – le pedí entre cerrando mis ojos.

- No lo haré…_quiero probarte _

Ahora era yo quien sentía la desesperación. Sabía muy bien que aquel vampiro no dudaría en clavarme los colmillos. ¡Maldita suerte la mía!. Dios sé que no soy la mejor de todas tus hijas ni la más santa, pero ¿Qué te hice yo? ¿Por qué a mí me pasan estas cosas?. Sería inútil pensar que saldría ilesa de esta situación, sin embargo era lo que más anhelaba. O tal vez esto simplemente era un sueño. Sí, eso es. Esto es un sueño y nada de esto está pasando de verdad. Lo más seguro es que siga en la celda, con Nadia a mi lado, y las demás chicas. Simplemente esto es una pesadilla de la cual debo despertar en este instante. Es imposible pensar que los vampiros se revelaran hacia unos de los centros que le proveen comida. Además ¿Con qué objetivo?. Es algo ilógico.

Mi poca cordura se fue al diablo, cuando sentí que el vampiro me soltaba y salía disparado hacia una pared, producto de un golpe.

- Creo que mis órdenes no fueron lo suficientemente claras – dijo una voz gruesa y varonil. Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en verlo.

- ¿Es ella?

- Hmp…..deidara, siempre tan necio – gruñó hastiado.

- No lo sabía. Tranquilo Itachi no le he hecho nada, es toda tuya.

- Hmp…. – sentí su mano sujetarme lentamente del mentón.

Cuando alcé la cara vi sus orbes negros. No lo podía creer. Era él. Una vez más nos veíamos. Ya veo su nombre es Itachi.

- Sakura – susurró, mientras su dedo repasaba mi labio inferior – te lo prometí ¿no?

Claro ahora recuerdo…. _su promesa _

.

_Como les dije anteriormente muchos hombres pasaron por mí. Y él fue uno de ellos. _

_Un día James había requerido de 8 chicas para la despida de soltero de un cliente muy importante, yo estaba entre las seleccionadas. Esa fue la primera vez donde pude salir de la celda. Nos habían transportado en un camión donde había una sexi lencería la cual teníamos que usar. Como era de costumbre ningún cliente decía su nombre, todo era como un anonimato. Solo ellos sabían el nuestro, para así poder jugar con nosotras. Y fui ahí donde lo conocí, él era el soltero. Sí, actualmente es casado._

_Entre tantas chicas él me seleccionó a mí. En ese entonces yo tenía 12 años, era la menor de todas. Cuando sus amigos escucharon su elección soltaron un bufido diciéndole que mejor escoja a una con experiencia, sin embargo el se negó. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, y cuando yo llegue al mío con él, temblé ante la idea de lo que quería._

- _Acuéstate – ordenó. Cumplí su orden mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas._

- _¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó confundido._

- _No m..me …h..agas daño p-porfavor – supliqué, abrazándome a mí misma._

- _¿Quién dijo que te iba a hacer daño?. Yo no te traje aquí para alimentarme o violarte – su respuesta me sonó tan rara, que hasta deje de llorar para preguntarle lo que tanto me daba vueltas._

- _Entonces ¿Para qué me trajiste?_

- _Eres la menor de todas – suspiró – es algo repugnante lo que hacen. Prostituir a niñas de tan solo 8, 10, 12 años o mejor dicho cualquier edad. Sea como sea es deshonesto. Detesto estos lugares, como podrás ver yo no comparto la misma opinión que mis amigos, y al verte tan frágil ahí siendo la más pequeña de todas no dude en escogerte para que nadie te tocara – su respuesta me había aliviado en cierta forma._

_De ahí el resto de la noche dormí plácidamente en la cama con él a mi lado. Nunca me toco, ni me propuso algo indebido. Esa noche no fue la última en la cual nos veríamos. Luego de casarse volvió al burdel, escogiéndome una vez más a mí….y así fue sucesivamente. Iba al burdel por lo menos 1 vez por cada 2 meses, sin embargo cabe recalcar que lo único que hacíamos era hablar. Nunca nadie sospecho de él, por ser un vampiro de sangre pura, y eso lo agradecía ya que cuando venía podía dormir en una cama._

_Unos días antes de mi quinceavo cumpleaños me hizo una promesa._

- _Prometo que el día de tu quinceavo cumpleaños serás libre mi cerezo – y ahí fue por primera vez donde rozó apenas mis labios – ese será tu regalo._

_._

¡Increíble!. Nunca pensé que haría todo esto por dejarme libre. ÉL es el único al que si hubiera dejado tocarme por mi voluntad. NO parecía un vampiro, no era un asesino..¡NO! itachi no lo era, es dulce, es comprehensivo….es todo lo que yo busco.

- Feliz cumpleaños sakura – sonrió arrogantemente.

- Itachi ¿eh?. Gracias

- Esto falta…vámonos – dijo al tiempo que se sacaba su chaqueta para cubrirme.

Me alzó y me colocó entre sus brazos. Miró al rubio.

- Deidara fuera de mi vista. Ah! Otra cosa, dile a los demás que si alguien le cuenta a Karin sobre esto….que se consideren muertos – le advirtió furioso.

- Claro que si itachi, como tu digas – y se fue en menos de un minuto.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa – respondió enseguida.

- Y tu esposa?

- Ella no vive conmigo. Nunca lo ha hecho y no tiene por qué hacerlo. Sakura tu sabes que es unión no más por fines de lucro.

- S..Si – a veces se me olvidaban las cosas por estar tonteando al mirarlo.

Decidme que estoy loca. Que quién en su sano juicio habla sobre matar a esas criaturas y a la vez quiere a una.

El punto es, que él…..es _diferente, itachi es diferente…_

**PRÓLOGO: ITACHI**

**.**

**.**

Oscuridad. La poca luz que quedaba comenzaba a desaparecer. No era necesario verificarlo con mis propios ojos. Sentía como la brisa de la noche comenzaba a colarse por mis huesos, y con ello una noche más de soledad. Todas las noches era lo mismo, me dejaban sola y sin nada con que taparme, solo con estas pequeñas prendas, las cuales consistían en un pequeño short y una blusa fina de tirantes. Muchas veces quise buscar una salida, pero los barrotes de esta celda eran tan fuertes que mi ánimo se iba al piso al siquiera intentar pensar en que podía doblarlos. Además el miedo de tan solo toparme a una de esas criaturas me hacía temer al simple escape, por lo que a veces solo me quedaba a esperar que el día pasara. Nunca fui paciente, pero al estar encerrada comprendí que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar. Un hombre gordo de unos 40 años con aspecto serio y mirada hostil me mantenían vigilada las 24 horas del día lo que hacía que mis posibilidades de escapar sean de uno entre un millón.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ingrese en este lugar que ya ni siquiera recuerdo la causa del por qué….no…no espera. Ya lo recuerdo…fue una mañana de un 14 de febrero cuando sucedió…

.

_-Sakura ¡entra a la casa! – ordeno mi madre._

_-Ya voy – de inmediato gire sobre mis talones y corrí hacia ella._

_Corrí tan rápido que en menos de 5 minutos me puse frente a ella con una gran sonrisa._

_-Mira lo que te traje mami – dije enseñándole unas flores._

_Por un momento creí que a ella le gustarían pero el instante me di cuenta que me encontraba equivocada. Su gruesa mano fue a dar a mi mejilla y con ello un grito._

_-¿¡En esto desperdicias tu tiempo!? ¿¡ah!? – exigió volviéndome a golpear._

_Deje que unas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro y salí corriendo del umbral. Ingresé lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y le puse seguro._

_¿Por qué debía de ser tan grosera conmigo?_

_._

Siempre supe que ella no me quería porque yo había sido producto de una violación, por lo que mirarme era doloroso. Pero ese día cuando me entregó…..fue el día en el que prácticamente morí frente a sus ojos.

.

_Tenía apenas 8 años cuando lo hizo esa misma mañana. Luego de haber estado llorando como media hora ella toco mi puerta y me exigió que le abriera._

_-Cámbiate de ropa y baja! – ordenó saliendo de mi cuarto._

_Cumplí su orden con desgano y cuando baje la vi a ella y a esos dos hombres._

_-Ven sakura! quiero presentarte a alguien._

_Con pasos temblorosos camine hacia ella, mientras me escondía en su espalda._

_-Saluda – ordenó._

_-B..Buen d-día_

_-Buenos días hermosura – respondió el más viejo de los dos._

_-Y bien…¿qué les parece? – preguntó mi madre, mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me ponía enfrente de ellos._

_-Bueno debo admitir que es una lindura. Tiene una carita preciosa, y no dudo que en uno años vas a ser la más solicitada entre todas las chicas – sonrió con arrogancia._

_-Excelente! Entonces hay trato o no señores? _

_-Claro que si señora Haruno – comentó el hombre gordo estirando su mano, a lo que mi madre le daba un apretón._

_-¿Trato? – pregunté inocentemente. En ese entonces solo era una niña y no estaba consciente de lo que ese trato implicaba._

_-Te irás con nosotros a vivir dulzura – respondió el moreno._

_-Mamá? Qué es esto? Vivir con ellos? Por qué? – ella no respondió mis preguntas solo se levanto del sillón y se adentró a la cocina._

_Cuando ella se retiró del salón comenzó todo. Las miradas de aquellos tipos en mi inocente cuerpo, su tacto tosco...sus risas, mis llantos, mis suplicas. Nada, absolutamente nada le importo a mi madre. Grité lo más que pude, le rogué ayuda, le pide perdón, hice lo que la desesperación me llegó a hacer, sin embargo todas mis palabras eran ahogadas entre los gemidos guturales de aquellos tipos. Cuando estuvieron saciados se separaron de mi, y me dejaron tirada en el suelo desnuda. Fue ahí cuando mi madre atravesó la puerta. La mire dolida, inclusive estire mi mano en busca de protección pero ella nunca me la dio._

_._

Nunca espere algo más allá de un poco de afecto, pero haberme dejado tirada en el suelo como una basura fue algo que partió mi corazón…

.

_No me digne a decir ninguna palabra. Solo espere a que ellos me terminaran de vestir. Cuando lo hicieron se acercaron a mi rostro y me besaron violentamente, les escupí en la cara y ellos me dieron una cachetada. Tras recibir el golpe mire a mi madre, ella no mostraba ningún rastro de sentimiento. Simplemente no le importaba._

_-Cada encuentro que tenga, se te irá pagando. Este dinero es por adelantado – dijo el moreno entregándole una bolsa. Ella la abrió y contó el dinero, cuando se aseguró que estaba completo sonrió y asintió._

_-Adiós sakura – murmuro. No le respondí, solo agache mi cabeza y me deje llevar._

_._

Después de eso, me encerraron en esta celda por 7 años, en los cuales solo me sacaban para satisfacer a algunas de esas criaturas y de vez en cuando a un hombre en específico, James.

Aquí en este mundo donde los que mandan son los vampiros. No existe lo que es la libertad de expresión o el privilegio de gozar la privacidad.

Los humanos quienes fuimos sometidos ante sus ocurrencias, ahora vivimos en un mundo hostil y grotesco. Donde la gente sale a las calles con miedo de que algunas de esas criaturas los asesinen o se alimenten de ellos. Por lo general desde que las niñas cumplen siete u ocho años de edad son reclutadas a esta pocilga, donde son vendidas para que satisfagan sus necesidades. Lo primero que hacen es violarlas para que esas criaturas no tengan problema a la hora de cometer el acto. Segundo las acostumbran a andar con pequeñas prendas. Tercero les hacen creer que nunca podrán salir de aquí y por último cuatro, les enseñan a satisfacerlos.

Cuando eres niña no tienes tantos clientes, pero cuando cumples mi edad, o sea 15 años. Las citas te llueven. He conocido a tantos hombres que no recuerdo ni siquiera sus rostros en específico. Gordos, flacos, altos, pequeños, medianos, feos, guapos, trompudos, cejones…etc. Solo uno quedo en mi mente. Aunque no lo crean tras este inocente rostro se esconde una infinidad de secretos. Cada hombre que venía a mí o mejor dicho cada criatura que venía a mí me contaban sus sufrimientos e impotencias, a la vez que se descargaban. Desde muy pequeña maduré para poder sobrevivir en este lugar, y a estas alturas créanme que no conozco la palabra "afecto".

Cerré los ojos por un instante y suspiré fuertemente. Estaba harta de este olor fétido. Los hombres de la limpieza nunca podían usar algún desinfectante. Lo único que hacían era echarle agua, en eso consistía su limpieza. Me podían hasta salir hongos en los pies y ellos no moverían ni un solo dedo por cambiar las cosas.

Giré mi cabeza y abrí los ojos para observar la mirada hostil de aquel guardia.

- ¿Qué me miras? – me gritó el moreno. A lo que simplemente me digne a soltar una sonrisa de burla – ¡Más te vale perra que quites esa sonrisita si no quieres problemas!

- ¿Por qué? ¿qué me harás? – lo reté.

- De todo – comentó lujurioso. Entonces decidí callar.

No era nada bueno que provocara a alguien más, ya suficiente tenía con aguantar a los apestosos de los compradores.

Miré a mi lado derecho y vi a Nadia, la menor de todas las chicas retorcerse de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa Nadia? – pregunté mientras me estiraba para encararla.

- Me arde el estómago – respondió entre gemidos. Mi vista inmediatamente paró en aquel moreno.

- ¿Por qué no le dais comida?

- Porque tuvo un pleito con un cliente y este es su castigo. A menos que tú, pequeña zorrita quisieras cederle, tú cena. – la idea sonaba tan tentadora que no dudé en aceptarla. Yo asentí y él se levantó desganado, en busca del plato de comida.

Cuando hubo regresado le vi extenderle el plato. Ella gustosa lo recibió y en menos de cinco minutos se lo devoró. Pude ver en su rostro ansiedad, hambre, dolor y sobretodo sufrimiento. Sabía que mi plato no lo iba a llenar, puesto a que no ha comido hace dos días, sin embargo esperaba que mi comida por lo menos omitiera su ardor. Vi sus ojos celestes posarse en mí y sonreírme, le devolví la sonrisa y escuché su fina voz.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Suspiré una vez más desganada y esperé a que el día pasara. Era aburrido esperar a que un nuevo día surgiera, pero eso no era lo peor, no por lo menos para las menores, que constantemente sufrían al ver que algún hombre entraba para seleccionar a su chica.

De repente vi al moreno contestar su **boqui toqui** apresuradamente, mientras su cara demostraba desesperación. Por un momento lo vi temblar, luego trato de relajar sus músculos al notar que todas lo mirábamos impacientes e intrigadas.

- Vuelvan a dormir – ordenó furioso.

Nadie le respondió como siempre, al igual que nadie le despegó la mirada de su semblante.

De repente el sonido de una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Vi al moreno poner cara de pánico con una vista en específico, la puerta. Gire mi cabeza lo más rápido que pude y vi a un pelirojo sonreír maliciosamente, mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

- No me hagas daño, por favor – suplicó el guardia. El rió y con una rapidez inhumana corrió hacia él, y le clavó su mano en el pecho para después sacar su corazón.

Todas las chicas gritaron al ver tremendo acto. Por mi parte solo apreté mis ojos lo más rápido que pude. Esperé impacientemente el siguiente movimiento de aquel tipo, hasta que se dignó a hablar.

- Tienen 2 minutos para correr antes que las mate – sentenció.

Mi mirada directamente se posó en el candado, y me fijé en que este estaba roto ¿él nos liberó?

- Que corran! – gritó eufórico.

No quise escuchar más y me levanté como pude, para correr con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué clases de vampiro es? ¿Qué vampiro en su sano juicio deja libre a la comida de su especie?. Omití por un momento mis pensamientos y me dedique no más a correr. A travesé el largo pasillo que dividía a las diferentes habitaciones y corrí a la puerta de emergencia. La abrí y sentí el frío colarse por mis huesos. Jadeé fuertemente y pude observar mi aliento, gracias al frío que hacía. Pronto la desesperación apareció y dude en qué camino escoger, pero al escuchar balazos y gritos, corrí a cualquier dirección.

A lo lejos divisé un pequeño callejón al cual decidí ir.

Todo estaba tan oscuro que se me hacía complicado ver por donde corría, pero entre tropiezos y tanteos llegué al callejón.

Me decidí en esconder tras un tacho de basura. Esperé impacientemente a que se dejaran de escuchar los gritos, sin embargo estos nunca cesaron, de hecho hasta se escucharon más cerca. De un momento a otro un ruido retumbó en el callejón. Saqué un poco la cabeza y me dispuse a ver la escena.

- Por favor basta! – suplicó la joven.

- Shhh….tranquila guapa, tú y yo lo vamos a disfrutar – respondió el sujeto.

Vi como comenzaba a sacarse su ropa hasta solo quedarse en bóxer. La rabia me invadió ¿será que algún día esto parará?

Sigilosamente cogí la tapa del tacho de basura y me la guardé entre los brazos. Observé la escena y lo vi enterrar su cabeza entre el cuello de la joven. Esta gritaba pidiendo auxilio mientras el sostenía sus manos.

Respiré hondo, y camine hacia él lentamente. Alce la tapa y le puse toda la fuerza que tuve, a base de rabia, de dolor y de rencor. ¡Bum! Uno solo fue necesario para dejarlo soñado.

El tipo calló en el frágil cuerpo de la chica, y vi de su cabeza empezar a salir sangre. Tal vez lo había matado.

- Gracias, muchas gracias – murmuró entre llanto mientras empujaba al sujeto para levantarse. Yo calculaba que era una chica de 17 años como máximo.

- Deja de agradecerme y corre. La gente como tú corre demasiado peligro en lares como estos – y le di la espalda.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No debe importarte – respondí al momento que salía del callejón corriendo.

Algunas chicas tenían mucha suerte de no tener que vender su cuerpo. A ellas no se les permitía por el hecho de ser hijas de familias adineradas. Yo siendo pobre, me tocó sufrir la misma desgracia que todas las de mi misma posición económica. Por ende me encontraba en aquella pocilga.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, divisé que al final de la calle se veía una silueta femenina. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia ella y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca la vi.

- Nadia! – la llamé. Pero ella no volteo.

Seguí corriendo con fuerza y cuando estuve en frente de ella, pasó algo que nunca hubiera deseado que pase. Un vampiro torció su cabeza en dos segundos. Le quitó su cabeza y su cuerpo inerte cayó al piso.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco…._ él la mato ._ Nadia, la más joven, mi única amiga, mi compañera de celda…._había muerto._ Todo por culpa de aquella bestia, sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían por mis lágrimas de rabia. Algún día aprendería a matarlas.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí! – no emití ni un sonido solo me quedé estática – eres muda?

- ¿Por qué no gritas? – preguntó furioso. Me removí incómoda en mi sitio y hablé.

- ¿Para que quieres que lo haga? ¿Para qué disfrutes de mi dolor?

- Vaya! Si hablas, de hecho hasta lo haces demás – comentó complacido.

Vi su rostro. Era blanco como un muerto, ojos rojos como la sangre, mirada maliciosa y tenebrosa, un poco fría de en vez cuando, hombros anchos y fuertes y pelo desordenado. Posé mi vista en su boca, esta se abrió y mostró sus colmillos.

Todos eran iguales, su apariencia era exquisita, eran tan deseables para un humano que esa era nuestra perdición. Para esto fueron creados para tentar a su alimento y luego degustarlos.

Sentí su brazo posarse en mi hombro, y de inmediato temblé. Él soltó una carcajada y me jalo hacia sí mismo.

- Estás nerviosa?

- Hmf…. – le pedí entre cerrando mis ojos.

- No lo haré…_quiero probarte _

Ahora era yo quien sentía la desesperación. Sabía muy bien que aquel vampiro no dudaría en clavarme los colmillos. ¡Maldita suerte la mía!. Dios sé que no soy la mejor de todas tus hijas ni la más santa, pero ¿Qué te hice yo? ¿Por qué a mí me pasan estas cosas?. Sería inútil pensar que saldría ilesa de esta situación, sin embargo era lo que más anhelaba. O tal vez esto simplemente era un sueño. Sí, eso es. Esto es un sueño y nada de esto está pasando de verdad. Lo más seguro es que siga en la celda, con Nadia a mi lado, y las demás chicas. Simplemente esto es una pesadilla de la cual debo despertar en este instante. Es imposible pensar que los vampiros se revelaran hacia unos de los centros que le proveen comida. Además ¿Con qué objetivo?. Es algo ilógico.

Mi poca cordura se fue al diablo, cuando sentí que el vampiro me soltaba y salía disparado hacia una pared, producto de un golpe.

- Creo que mis órdenes no fueron lo suficientemente claras – dijo una voz gruesa y varonil. Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en verlo.

- ¿Es ella?

- Hmp…..deidara, siempre tan necio – gruñó hastiado.

- No lo sabía. Tranquilo Itachi no le he hecho nada, es toda tuya.

- Hmp…. – sentí su mano sujetarme lentamente del mentón.

Cuando alcé la cara vi sus orbes negros. No lo podía creer. Era él. Una vez más nos veíamos. Ya veo su nombre es Itachi.

- Sakura – susurró, mientras su dedo repasaba mi labio inferior – te lo prometí ¿no?

Claro ahora recuerdo…. _su promesa _

.

_Como les dije anteriormente muchos hombres pasaron por mí. Y él fue uno de ellos. _

_Un día James había requerido de 8 chicas para la despida de soltero de un cliente muy importante, yo estaba entre las seleccionadas. Esa fue la primera vez donde pude salir de la celda. Nos habían transportado en un camión donde había una sexi lencería la cual teníamos que usar. Como era de costumbre ningún cliente decía su nombre, todo era como un anonimato. Solo ellos sabían el nuestro, para así poder jugar con nosotras. Y fui ahí donde lo conocí, él era el soltero. Sí, actualmente es casado._

_Entre tantas chicas él me seleccionó a mí. En ese entonces yo tenía 12 años, era la menor de todas. Cuando sus amigos escucharon su elección soltaron un bufido diciéndole que mejor escoja a una con experiencia, sin embargo el se negó. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, y cuando yo llegue al mío con él, temblé ante la idea de lo que quería._

- _Acuéstate – ordenó. Cumplí su orden mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas._

- _¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó confundido._

- _No m..me …h..agas daño p-porfavor – supliqué, abrazándome a mí misma._

- _¿Quién dijo que te iba a hacer daño?. Yo no te traje aquí para alimentarme o violarte – su respuesta me sonó tan rara, que hasta deje de llorar para preguntarle lo que tanto me daba vueltas._

- _Entonces ¿Para qué me trajiste?_

- _Eres la menor de todas – suspiró – es algo repugnante lo que hacen. Prostituir a niñas de tan solo 8, 10, 12 años o mejor dicho cualquier edad. Sea como sea es deshonesto. Detesto estos lugares, como podrás ver yo no comparto la misma opinión que mis amigos, y al verte tan frágil ahí siendo la más pequeña de todas no dude en escogerte para que nadie te tocara – su respuesta me había aliviado en cierta forma._

_De ahí el resto de la noche dormí plácidamente en la cama con él a mi lado. Nunca me toco, ni me propuso algo indebido. Esa noche no fue la última en la cual nos veríamos. Luego de casarse volvió al burdel, escogiéndome una vez más a mí….y así fue sucesivamente. Iba al burdel por lo menos 1 vez por cada 2 meses, sin embargo cabe recalcar que lo único que hacíamos era hablar. Nunca nadie sospecho de él, por ser un vampiro de sangre pura, y eso lo agradecía ya que cuando venía podía dormir en una cama._

_Unos días antes de mi quinceavo cumpleaños me hizo una promesa._

- _Prometo que el día de tu quinceavo cumpleaños serás libre mi cerezo – y ahí fue por primera vez donde rozó apenas mis labios – ese será tu regalo._

_._

¡Increíble!. Nunca pensé que haría todo esto por dejarme libre. ÉL es el único al que si hubiera dejado tocarme por mi voluntad. NO parecía un vampiro, no era un asesino..¡NO! itachi no lo era, es dulce, es comprehensivo….es todo lo que yo busco.

- Feliz cumpleaños sakura – sonrió arrogantemente.

- Itachi ¿eh?. Gracias

- Esto falta…vámonos – dijo al tiempo que se sacaba su chaqueta para cubrirme.

Me alzó y me colocó entre sus brazos. Miró al rubio.

- Deidara fuera de mi vista. Ah! Otra cosa, dile a los demás que si alguien le cuenta a Karin sobre esto….que se consideren muertos – le advirtió furioso.

- Claro que si itachi, como tu digas – y se fue en menos de un minuto.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa – respondió enseguida.

- Y tu esposa?

- Ella no vive conmigo. Nunca lo ha hecho y no tiene por qué hacerlo. Sakura tu sabes que es unión no más por fines de lucro.

- S..Si – a veces se me olvidaban las cosas por estar tonteando al mirarlo.

Decidme que estoy loca. Que quién en su sano juicio habla sobre matar a esas criaturas y a la vez quiere a una.

El punto es, que él…..es _diferente, itachi es diferente…_

* * *

**Si deseas más caps, comentad y decidme lo que opinas. Ya saben los comentarios son la fuente de inspiración para una escritora :)**


	2. Descontrol

**Bueno chicos este es otro cap, estoy feliz de haber podido leer sus comentarios y bueno me gustaría que me ayudaran en algo. Abajo de este capitulo les voy a poner un resumen de una historia que la cree a partir de personajes creados de mi imaginación. Quisiera saber si les gusta y bueno otra pregunta que ya les pongo abajo...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: DESCONTROL**

**.**

**.**

La mansión de itachi era grande, diría yo demasiado grande para mi gusto.

Todo aquel lugar se encontraba tallado al estilo antiguo. Admito que los colores que poseía la mansión eran un poco tenebrosos sin embargo se encontraban muy bien distribuidos por lo que llegaba a gustar sus tonalidades. Miré a itachi de reojo mientras abría el gran portón.

Hizo un ademán con las manos para que pasase. Por dentro la mansión era totalmente diferente, las paredes de esta eran de color blanco con pequeños reflejos de color dorado en ciertas partes. Muy elegante para mi pobre mente, sin embargo perfecto al estilo de itachi. Me fije en el alrededor y a lo lejos divise una gran ventana, a esta la cubría una hermosa cortina de color beige. El lugar en si era acogedor y el saber que itachi y yo estaríamos en la misma mansión era más.

Itachi Uchiha es un vampiro sangre pura de 28 años de edad. Su cabello es de color negro y siempre se encuentra en una coleta. Su tersa piel es de color blanca y es poseedor de unos penetrantes ojos negros. Es todo un dios griego sin duda alguna. Es atractivo, fuerte, es simplemente todo lo que una mujer quiere. Lo único malo es que está casado. Su esposa se llama karin, una peliroja de extravagante curvas, muy guapa pero sin duda alguna una zorra completa. Solo la he visto una vez en foto y solo eso me basto para saber que no iba a ser de mi agrado.

Desde que cumplí mis doce años recuerdo haberme enamorado de itachi. Él ha sido el único hombre o vampiro como queréis decirle, que me ha tratado bien. Nunca se sobre paso y lo máximo que ha llegado a hacer es rozarme los labios.

Es verdad que odio a este mundo que está lleno de vampiros, pero si no existiera este tipo de vida, yo nunca lo habría conocido. Como anteriormente lo había dicho él era totalmente diferente a cualquiera de las criaturas que se encontraban en la Tierra.

-¿Sakura? ¿Me estás escuchando? – su cálida voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-No. Lo siento he estado un poco distraída – admití apenada.

-Está bien, no hay problema – sonrió y acarició mi cabeza - ¿en dónde quieres dormir?

-¿Cuáles son las opciones?

-A) En el cuarto de huéspedes o B) En el cuarto que está frente al mío.

-Mmmm…..elijo la C) Dormir con itachi-kun – él sonrió ante la falsa opción y respondió.

-Las niñas buenas no deben dormir con los hombres, _cerezo…_

-¿Por qué no? – cuestioné acercándome más a él. Hace tiempo que había deseado que él me besara sin embargo nunca se atrevía, sinceramente poco me importaba si tenía esposa ya que al fin y al cabo ellos solo se habían casado por el dinero de ambos y por el que dirán de la sociedad.

-Porque los adultos pueden llegar a ser a veces muy posesivos y salvajes… - respondió algo… ¿sensual?

-Tal vez…quizá… podría ser

-¿Tal vez qué? ¿Quizá qué? ¿Podría ser qué? – preguntó confundido mientras me miraba divertido.

Camine lentamente mientras ambos entrabamos a la habitación que se encontraba al frente de la de él.

-Tal vez no soy una niña buena, quizá este en lo correcto… porque podría ser que yo sea una niña mala – sonreí mientras trataba de sonar sensual.

-Sakura no lo hagas – inquirió fastidiado – no tienes por qué hacerlo… no te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo en forma de agradecimiento y lo sabes…

-¿Sexo?... – el me miró confundido y yo solo me pude entristecer ante esa respuesta - ¿Yo no te gusto ni un poquito, no?

-Sakura ya hemos hablado de esto – respondió cansado. Es cierto, esta no es la primera vez que intento tener algo con él, sin embargo él siempre me esquiva y aquí es la parte donde me dice – tú estás confundida sakura, créeme… eres solo una nena y yo-

-Un hombre maduro – terminé de completar la frase – Me dejas a solas un rato itachi-kun para cambiarme? – le pregunté en tono dulce como si no me hubiera importado su rechazo. Él me miró con aquella penetrante mirada y mis fuerzas se fueron a la mierda. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla mientras trataba de contenerme, inmediatamente él quiso hablar sin embargo lo callé con un dedo – no importa…

El salió de mi habitación e inmediatamente me bote a la cama. Dejé que mis lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas las veces que quisieran mientras apretaba fuertemente la almohada. Itachi siempre me había dicho que era preciosa y que cualquier hombre me quisiera tener sin embargo él era la excepción. Siempre se salía con la excusa barata de que yo era muy joven, para él trece años eran demasiada diferencia, lo cual era lo contrario para mí. ¿Enserio en este mundo importa la edad?.

Golpee la almohada con fuerza por la impotencia que sentía cuando él me esquivaba… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que yo le guste aunque sea un poquito?. A veces me daba a entender que sentía aunque sea una pizca de atracción por mí, sin embargo cuando quería profundizar esa atracción él se apartaba de mí como si mi roce quemara. Sinceramente no lo entiendo, no sé cómo quiere que me comporte si él me gusta. Lo sabe desde que tengo 14 años. Un día cuando él me había ido a visitar, estuvimos a punto de besarnos, nos habíamos quedado a tan solo unos centímetros, al sentir que él no se movía decidí yo acortar la distancia, sin embargo el giro la cabeza. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez le dije "Itachi te amo" a lo que él pudo responder un "Hmp" mientras se retiraba.

Miles de veces he deseado tener más edad para ver si así le gusta, sin embargo esas ideas se van al saber que es imposible. Me restregó los ojos para limpiarlos y me cambié de ropa.

En el armario solo había una camiseta de itachi, lo bueno era que estas eran largas, puesto que es muy alto, y unas pequeñas bragas. Las agarré y me fui directo al baño. Abrí el grifo de la bañera y dejé que se llenara mientras me despojaba de mis pequeñas prendas hasta quedar totalmente desnuda. Miré mi rostro en el espejo del baño y vi mis facciones.

Nunca me había considerado hermosa, no creo que lo sea. Pero tampoco creo que sea tan fea para que nadie se sienta atraído aunque sea un poquito por mí. Suspiré. Lo único que quería era que itachi me amara tanto como yo lo amaba a él, sin embargo cada día ese sueño estaba más lejos. Me sumergí en el agua de la bañera y cerré por un momento los ojos.

Desde hace tiempo que había querido tomar una buena ducha. El estar en esa pocilga solo me permitía bañarme dos veces por semana, lo cual era asqueroso. Tenía que acostarme así como estaba, melosa por el sudor que derramaba cada vez que un hombre venía por una noche. Se me erizó la piel el solo recordar cuando tenía ocho años y les rogaba a los clientes porque pararan. Muchas veces había sentido que mi vida ya no valía nada, sobre todo cuando acaba de acabar una noche junto a un cliente. Ellos habían dañado mi inocencia, me habían arrebatado algo preciado para mí, mi virginidad, sin embargo poco les importó.

Termine de enjuagarme mis partes privadas y cogí la toalla para secarme. Camine hacia la ropa y me la coloqué. La camiseta de itachi me llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas, lo suficiente para que no se vea tan indecente, y al ser ancha tampoco no se notaban tanto mis pequeños pechos que en este momento no los cubría nada más que esa camiseta. Abroché todos los botones e inhalé el suficiente aire para volverlo a encarar.

Sabía de sobre que él debía estar molesto, siempre se ponía así cuando yo intentaba algo con él y yo resignada tenía que ir a pedirle perdón por mis actos indebidos, según él. Caminé a paso lento como si algo retuviera con fuerza mis pies. Tenía miedo que él me volviera a rechazar o peor que eso, que me bote de su mansión. Agaché la cabeza triste y dejé todo a la suerte.

Terminé de cruzar el salón y ahí estaba él sentado en el sillón. Solo que parecía demasiado cansado… ¿acaso estaba enfermo y no lo noté?

Corrí hacia él sin importarme si seguí furioso por el anterior incidente, y me puse de frente a él.

-Itachi-kun estas bien? – pregunté desesperada. El me miró y sonrió.

-C..Claro..q-que sí.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estas respirando con dificultad? – no creía para nada en esa respuesta poco convincente.

-El…problema es que no he bebido sangra – respondió mientras se restregaba los ojos con cansancio.

-Y… ¿por qué no lo has hecho? – inquirí sentándome a su lado.

-No he tenido tiempo. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer – lo miré a los ojos triste. Él no ha comido nada e incluso me salvó – no te pongas triste _cerezo... _estoy bien, mañana comeré ¿está bien?

-No, no está bien – chillé furiosa - ¿Esto es por mi culpa, no?. Has hecho ya demasiadas cosas por mí y yo lo único que te he dado son problemas – agaché mi cabeza y sentí como su mano me acariciaba esta.

-Sí que eres cabezota ¿no?. Te dije que no importa. Lo importante es que ya estás bien y no permitiré que nada te pase – se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Me levanté sin decirle nada. Me puse al frente de él y me dejé caer de rodillas. Alargué mi brazo y le dije:

-¡Bebe de mí, onegai! – apreté los ojos con fuerza ante cualquier reproche que me vaya a decir.

-¿Tanto quieres ayudarme? – no levanté la mirada, solo asentí – entonces levántate y siéntate en mis piernas…

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré sorprendida. Sonreí ante la idea de que por fin yo podía serle útil.

Hice caso a sus palabras y me senté en sus piernas. Su camiseta se alzó considerablemente por mis piernas y eso no lo pasó por desapercibido. Dirigió sus manos a mi cuello y comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Un inevitable sonrojo apareció por mis mejillas al ver lo que hacía. Paró de desabotonar cuando ya estaba por la mitad de mis pechos. Acercó su boca a mi cuello y sentí su húmeda lengua lamerme. Solté un pequeño gemido ante tal acción.

-¿Es excitante, no? – preguntó con los ojos ya de color rojo. Cada que iban a comer sus ojos se tornaban de ese color. Yo solo asentí y sentí sus colmillos perforar mi cuello. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

Enredé mis manos en su cabellera negra mientras trataba de disipar el dolor. Suspiré algunas veces, sobre todo cuando succionaba fuerte. Sentí como mi sangre se esparcía por sus labios. Por fin yo lo podía alimentar como tanto había querido hace años atrás. Me relajé un poco más y me decidí en deslizar mis manos por su ancha espalada… ¿no estaba de más acariciarlo un poco, no?. Deslice mis dedos por su espalda mientras lo oí una que otra vez suspirar. Dejó de alimentarse de mí y me miró a los ojos con su boca manchada de sangre.

-_Cerezo… _- mi corazón latió rápidamente y en un descuido sus labios me atraparon.

Por fin, lo que tanto había anhelado desde hace años por fin lo obtenía hoy. No dude en ningún momento en responderle. Me apresuré los más que pude mientras abría mi boca de paso. Lo sentí ingresar su lengua, mientras comenzaba a tener uno que otros roces con la mía. Succionó mi labio inferior a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar mis muslos.

-Mmm…. Itachi – suspiré más de una vez mientras me acercaba a su rostro para volver a besarlo apasionadamente.

Esos labios eran una droga de la cual nunca quería dejar de ser adicta. Mejor dicho él era adictivo.

-Sakura – murmuró excitado. Me botó bruscamente en el sillón y se subió encima de mí.

Me aferré de sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí. Una vez más rozamos nuestros labios mientras sentía como me hacía alzar las piernas y colocarlas alrededor de sus caderas.

-Sakura si no me dices que pare te vas a arrepentir – murmuró mientras dejaba cortos besos mojados en mi cuello.

-Creeme que no me arrepentiré de nada… - terminó de desabrochar la camiseta cuando…

-¡¿Itachi?! – esa voz chillona y esa melena roja solo podían pertenecer a una solo persona… karin.

* * *

.

Bien chicos ya que hemos llegado al fin del capi, esto es en lo que les quería pedir ayuda. Como lo dije arriba tengo una historia original la he publicado en otra página y la verdad es que parece que no les interesa mucho por el hecho de ser original. Así que pensé que a lo mejor si cambio los personajes y pongo a sakura y a sasuke como los personajes principales tal vez les guste. Iba a publicarla aquí pero me di cuenta que no hay como publicar originales así que quiero que ustedes me digan si les gusta el resumen que los voy a poner abajo y que opinan sobre cambiar los personajes para hacer un sasusaku:

.

**MI NARCOTRAFICANTE PERSONALIZADO**

**Daisuke Eda** es un hombre de 24 años de edad que todavía no podía creer que había llegado a esta situación. Él, el más grande narcotraficante de toda el continente asiático estaba tragado por una cría de 15 años. Aquella niña la cual era muchas veces la protagonista principal de sus sueños eróticos en los cuales ella siempre aparecía y cumplía sus fantasías sexuales, lo había enamorado por completo.

La vio por primera vez cuando solo tenía 13 años de edad. Ella y su frágil cuerpo lo habían hecho enloquecer al instante, no podía evitar el sentirse atraído por ella. Tanto fue así, que hasta estuvo en abstinencia solo por no poder cogérsela ahí mismo donde la vio vendiendo esos peluches. Desde ahí todos los días la vigilaba dos horas diarias y de ahí se encargaban sus guardaespaldas de cuidarla sin que se diera cuenta.

Con el tiempo se volvió una monotonía aquella rutina, mientras iba investigando toda su vida. Sabía de sobra que era pobre como sabía también que tenía una pésima relación con sus padres. Estos la odiaban por algo que para él un asesino le parecía estúpido. Sin embargo ese odio fue una pieza fundamental para que el armara el plan perfecto para poder tenerla en su casa.

**Akari Arato** es una joven de escasos 15 años que es comprada por daisuke. Es pobre y no tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar sus estudios por lo cual es obligada a dejar el colegio. Cuando daisuke la compra akari lo ve como un salvador por impedir que un viejo se la llevara y desde ahí esta se apega a él quien poco a poco se va volviendo en su propio _narcotraficante personalizado…_

Ahora que akari se encuentran es su poder está seguro que podrá hacerle sentir lo que es el mismísimo _placer hasta llegar a la lujuria…_

_._

Así que chicos que opinan. ¿Le gusta? ¿Quieren que la cambie para subirla aqui como un sasusaku? xfaaaa...comentensus opiniones quiero saberlas, por eso les piso ayuda :/


End file.
